Tsukina Uchiha
by Somethinggoodandbad
Summary: Through the hospital in the hidden leaf village, the sounds of two identical babies cried. One was a baby boy with delicate facial features and a mop of raven-colored hair. Next to him, an equally beautiful baby girl was wailing up a storm. She also had a delicate facial feature along with the raven-colored hair. The boy, Sasuke Uchiha. The girl, Tsukina Uchiha. [Slight AU]
1. Reborn

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own all of my characters! So HA! ENJOY! **

* * *

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_**WAKE UP!  
**_

My eyes shot open as the voice in my head screamed at me. I was greeted with a blinding light and I immediately snapped my eyes shut.

_Oh, come on! I just woke you up! _

"What the hell?!" I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. All I could see was miles and miles of light. There was nothing around, no one in sight, and I couldn't hear a single thing. I tried to stand up or at least sit up, but I found myself floating in what I assumed is nothingness… but with light…

_It is not a nothingness with light! What kind of silly observation is that?! _

"OK! That's it! Who are you and where are you, 'cause this is really freaking me out." I shouted with a slight hint of fear.

Silence

I tried again, "Seriously, who are you and what do you want with me?"

And again, silence.

"Ummm… Hellooo…." I said, fear lingering on every word.

After another few seconds of silence, the fear started to grow and I found myself on the verge of a panic attack. At least I think I was having a panic attack, I mean like I've never actually remembered experiencing one. Now I think about it, I can seem to remember anything or how I ended up here. Where is here exactly? AHHHHH! I can't take it anymore! I'll… I'll… I'll… kill myself!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're sooo entertaining, I'm glad we picked you! HAHA! Your expression was PRICELESS! HA! Especially when you thought you could actually kill yourself here! Ah, you have made my day little one. I like you, too bad that I'll have to send you away. _

I stopped panicking and suddenly feeling both offended and embarrassed. I pushed aside the thought and asked aloud, "Ok, you had your fun, now tell me who are you and why am I here? Oh and by the way, where is here exactly?"

The voice sighed and I could just imagine the look of tiredness on its face.

_I guess I own you a bit of an explanation, don't I? _

I snorted and rolled my eyes, holding my tongue to stop myself from making a witty remark.

_Really? Witty remark? That's the best you got? I can hear your thought, and I know what you were gonna say, and trust me, that was not a witty remark. Also, do not give me your attitude, I saved your life! So you better thank me! _

After hearing the voice's retort, I felt exasperated, saved me? From my point of view, it feels like I've been kidnapped! And thank you? Really? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO "YOU" ARE!

_Well, if you let me just complete a thought, you might actually learn something! _

I scoffed, you started it!

The voice sighed and decided to not participate in the childish banter.

_Alright, here's what you need to know, I am known as Fate and sometimes destiny, whichever you call me is fine. You are in what is known as the Spirit Plane. The Spirit Plane is a plane of existence that only spirits like myself can enter. You are here because we need someone to test a new world that we have created. I know that I made it sound like you are a guinea pig, but and to be completely honest, you are. Sorry, we literally drew from a hat with the names of the possible candidates, and you were the unlucky one, sorry? Anyway, I'm here to tell you that we're about to throw you into a world as a baby and you have to live in that world until you died, so have funnnnn! Bye, and good luck, we'll be here for guidance if you ever need it! (Hopefully, we're all __very__ busy spirits.) _

For a good minute, I was frozen in place with my mouth slightly opened and eyes wide opened with my thoughts running a million miles per second. Wait, wait, wait, WHAT! Ok wait, I'm some spirit's guinea pig and I'm going to be sent to a different world as a baby. That part I actually understand it somewhat. The one thing I couldn't understand who was the "we" the voice was talking about, was there more than just one spirit? And another thing it never answered was my loss of memories. Why can't I remember anything from before here, and why can't I even remember my own name? When I was just about to tear my hair out, an innocent little white sheet of paper appeared out of nowhere. I grabbed the paper and opened it…

_So the others told me that I left some things out and wanted me to inform you, so here it is. The others are Faith, Death, Life, Wisdom, Strength, Love, Hate, Happiness, and of course, there's yours truly, Fate. The whole memory thing is also my fault, Wisdom told me not to be like you were dying anyway so…. Look, I know that was wrong and I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to go to a new life thinking about your old one, do you understand? Anyway, after receiving this, you will be transported to your new life in about a minute or two so be prepared, good luck! _

_P.S. Remember, we'll be able to help you anytime you need it or at least try so, don't worry! (Too much) _

After finishing the letter, I could feel my senses fade in and out. Black spots danced around my eyes. I felt the paper leaving my hand, and my senses leaving me completely. What was weird was that I was no longer afraid, in fact, I felt kinda free, then I realized, I was ready to be their guinea pig, I was ready to take this challenge, I was ready to be reborn. I smiled and fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Do you think she is the one, Faith?" Asked a woman in a floor-length blue dress with stars embedded on the ends. Her pale skin glistening in the light, her light brown hair in a low side ponytail.

"I know she is the one, I have faith, Fate. She will succeed, we will guide her." Answered another woman in a pale pink floor-length dress. Her lightly tanned skin and dark hair glowed in the light. On her face, laid a soft and amused smile, showing her confidence.

Fate sighed, "I hope you're right, because that world, needs more than just faith if it wants to survive."

Fate turned and walked away. Faith watched her retreating form until it was no longer visible. She thought to herself, _of course only time would tell just how the events will unfold now_. She chuckled, looking down, she said to no one in particular, "Good luck! Little one, we're all counting on you."

* * *

_**WAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Through the hospital in the hidden leaf village, the sounds of two identical babies cried. One was a baby boy with delicate facial features and a mop of raven-colored hair. Next to him, an equally beautiful baby girl was wailing up a storm. She also had a delicate facial feature along with the raven-colored hair. The boy's name was one that would later be recalled as a legend of this world, Sasuke Uchiha. The other, the girl, would one day be regarded as one of the most powerful human beings alive, and that's me, Tsukina Uchiha.

* * *

**All questions and comments are welcomed, either in the review section, or you can PM me and I'll try to answer as fast as possible. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Itachi

**AN: Thank you **

_**Anakin Namikaze**_

_**ask3334u **_

_**Gia Dinh Hang **_

_**Iamfreakingout **_

_**Irina Akashira **_

_**Le055Li0n **_

_**Monokuma23 **_

_**oscarrod91**_

_**TheGreatGodzilla**_

_**Amyb11**_

_**Dreamy-Girl2016**_

_**Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar**_

_**LittleWolfieStar**_

**_thainara. bastos. _**_**15**_

**For the follows and favorites/alters, I really appreciated. And thank you, Le055Li0n and Guest for writing a review! Lots of love for everyone! Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup! I totally own Naruto! … *Starts sniffing*... *Now crying an ocean of tears*... *The author has drowned in sorrow.***

When my senses finally came back to me, my eyes began to flutter open. Like last time, I was greeted with a blinding light, but unlike last time, the light wasn't just pure bright. This time, there was color! Even though I know right now I'm a defenseless baby, I felt oddly comfortable and safe. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw a strange face looking at me.

His onyx eyes stared at me. He smiled and bent his head down, allowing me the chance to grab his jet-black hair. Before I could get a good grip on it, he lifts me up and began to cradle me. From the way he was holding me, I could tell that he cared immensely about me and my well being. I laughed and reached for his face, just before I could, an amused and gentle voice called out, "Itachi dear, I think your little brother wants some love too."

I pouted, I'll admit, I felt a spike of jealousy course through me. I didn't want his warmth, love, and care to ever leave.

Babies are **not** the best at hiding emotions (No, babies just don't hide emotions in general) I can tell you that. Cause Itachi looked at me smiled, and hugged me tighter. Then he whispered, "Don't worry, I promise I'll love both you and Sasuke equally, alright?"

I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. I know he'll try his best, but a selfish, small, quiet part of me just wanted all of his love.

Itachi seeing that I smiled handed me to the owner of the voice. I kept watching him in the arms of the women. I saw that he was playing with Sasuke, my twin brother. From the way that he was smiling at him, I knew that he was right. He will keep his promise, I just know it.

I turned back to the women and looked at her big eyes. She smiled down at me and I smiled back. She also had dark hair that complemented her beautiful dark eyes. Her warm smile completing the kind and gentle image of a mother. Then she angled me towards a tall dark-haired man. He looked at me with stern eyes, but within those eyes, I saw love and pride.

These are my parents. I looked over towards Itachi, and that's my big brother. I then glanced at the baby in Itachi's arms, and that's my twin brother Sasuke. I mentally engraved them into my memories. They are **my** family, and I swear, I **won't **let **any** harm come to them.

**5 Years Later**

"Remember Itachi, take care of Tsukina. There is some food in the fridge if you guys are hungry." Mama looked around, eyebrows furrowed displaying worry and uncertainty.

"Calm down Mother, we'll be fine, go enjoy your time with Sasuke," Nii-san said with a small smile while ushering Mama towards the door where an eager Sasuke awaited.

"Alright. Thank you, Itachi, make sure she doesn't do reckless things."

I pouted and glared at Mama, "I do not do reckless things!"

Both Nii-san and Mama smiled. Then Mama walked over and kissed my forehead, "Goodbye darling, be good to your brother ok?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mama."

Mama held out her hands as she walked back towards Sasuke. As Sasuke grabs her hand, he cocks his head and asks her, "Mother, what does reckless mean?"

"Acting without thinking or caring about the consequences," I answered with a small grin.

Mama looked at me with an impressed expression. "Yes, that's exactly right, Tsuki-chan where did you learn it?"

I shrugged, "found it in a book."

I know that sounds weird for a 5-year-old to say, 'cause normal 5-year-old go out and play and stuff. But, I'm not a normal 5-year-old. I remember things that no else should, and sometimes, my actions and speech, look and sound older than I actually am. (That what Nii-san's limited expressions seem to convey whenever I make a decision or do something that seems too mature for someone my age anyways.) I guess knowing that you were chosen as a guinea pig for this world by spirits that control life choices and stuff and then meeting said spirits, changes your view of both people and events that happen around you. There was one time when I was three and this villager caught me reading a scroll on chakra and clans. But once he saw that I was an Uchiha, everything seemed apparently normal after that. (Who knew that being an Uchiha would keep me from suspicions.)

After all the goodbyes and were said and done, we waved goodbye to Mama and Sasuke's retreating forms as they walk further and further away from our house.

Nii-san turned towards me and handed me a scroll. "I found this lying on the ground in your room."

I took the scroll and instantly recognized that it was the Sharingan genjutsu scroll I 'borrowed' from Nii-san a few days ago.

I began to cold sweat and laughed sheepishly. I looked up at Nii-san and saw that his expression remained emotionless, waiting for an explanation.

"Well...you see… I was just… well, I saw you practicing the other day with your Sharingan and… well, I wanted to know more about it so… I borrowed your scroll…" I rambled avoiding eye contact. I glanced at Nii-san and saw that his expression was still stoic. I quickly lowered I head and began quietly, "I'm sorry, Nii-san, I know that taking your stuff isn't right, but I just thought that if you knew why you'll tell me I'm too young and stuff." Towards the end, I didn't even notice that my volume grew or that Nii-san's expression became a slightly amused one.

Nii-san bent down and lifted my head up. He smiled at me, "You're right, that's exactly what I would have said. You **are** too young for the shinobi world and the knowledge that comes with it. But…" He stood up and lightly tapped my forehead, "once you're older, and when **I** think you're ready, I'll let you borrow all of my scrolls, deal?"

Beaming, I blushed and touched my forehead, "Deal! But…" A pout beginning to form on my face, "you'll never think I'm ready, you'll always think I'm your baby sister that's just too young for everything!"

Nii-san smiled and started to walk back into the house, "Wait, Nii-san, what are we doing today?"

Nii-san turned, "I was thinking maybe we could read some of my simpler scrolls from back when I was in the academy."

I laughed and ran towards him, dropping the scroll as I went. I tackled him in a hug and whispered, "I love you, Nii-san."

Nii-san smiled a big, warm smile that he has ever only shown once (after and during the birth of me and Sasuke), not the small smile he usually shows when he's amused, a real smile that held pure love and affection. "I love you too, Imouto*****."

"I think you better go get that scroll you dropped, Tsuki," Nii-san said after breaking the hug and tilting his head towards the forgotten scroll on the ground.

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, you're probably right…"

**Imouto = Little sister**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions or comments. **


	3. Izumi and Shisui

**AN: I just want to say thank you to all the people I mentioned in the last chapter, and I also want to say thank you to the new viewer/followers/favoriters, (That is totally not a word, but hey, it's my story so I'll use it! *Anyone that wants to use that word is welcome to*) **

_**bhuvanagaraju.d**_

_**SiliviaRosaline**_

_**G0Ld3nBak3r**_

_**tiger2567tre**_

_**Morganna Teo**_

**BIG thanks to all of you guys for the support! Also, I want to thank **_**Matecito, TheGreatGodzilla, **_**and **_**RamenJunkie0**_** for the new reviews. **

**As for your questions, **_**TheGreatGodzilla, **_**you'll just have to wait and see. (Wink) **

**Thank you, everyone! Lots of love! Enjoy! **

"We're back!" Shouted a voice from the door.

Hearing the voice, I ran to the door, my raven-colored hair flying wildly.

"Mama! Sasuke! Welcome home!" I said enthusiastically.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me without warning. I yelped and my body automatically went into self-defense mood and punched whoever it was.

"Owww… Wow, Tsuki-chan, your punches have gotten harder." Replied a familiar voice from the ground.

My eyes shot towards the voice, noticing who it was I imminently began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Shisui-san! I'm so sorry!"

Shisui laughed and patted my head, "It's alright, Tsuki-chan, I'm fine, honestly!"

"Welcome home, Mother, Sasuke." Came a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Nii-san walking towards us. "Shisui." Acknowledging the 'injured' Shisui on the ground, a slightly amused smile crawled upon his face, "so, she got you again."

When I first meet Shisui, I was 3. The first time that I saw his Shunshin no Jutsu I was instantly captivated. But, that was **before** he used it to scare me the second time we met. After that, I asked Nii-san to teach me how to be faster than him. The third time that Shisui tired, he was hit in the stomach by a very hard and unsuspected punch. Then after a few more visits (and more punches), I learn that he knew where I would punch and he, a trained shinobi, could have easily dodged and fought back but chooses not to. If I had to guess then I think that Nii-san _might_ have threatened to hurt him if he hurt me. So, now this is a normal thing whenever he comes to visit.

Shisui laughed sheepishly and stood up, "yeah, she's fast, like you."

"So, what are you doing here Shisui-san?" I asked ignoring his comparison. Truth is, I'm not fast when compared to Nii-san. No one is. If Nii-san was truly serious, no one would best him in a contest of speed.

"I was coming here to get Itachi but bumped into Uchiha-san and Sasuke-kun and walked with them back here. Then I just **had** to come and surprise you, and you know the rest." Shisui answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

I giggled and said sarcastically, "yeah, what **would** I have done if you **hadn't **come and surprised me."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Shisui said dramatically with a bow.

I lightly hit him in the stomach and said, "don't call me that!" Unable to keep a straight face turned my back towards him in an attempt to hide my smile.

Shisui turned to face Nii-san, "you ready?" Nii-san nodded and put on his shoes.

He then said to Mama, "Mother I will be back by dinner."

Mama nodded and he started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Nii-san! You promised to show us more cool jutsu and stuff before dinner today!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed.

I gasped, he was right! Nii-san did promise us a few days ago. We both looked at Nii-san with large eyes, waiting for his answer. He smiled and waved his hands to tell us to come over. We both ran over. He tapped both of our foreheads and said gently, "Sorry, you two, maybe next time." Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving both of us blushing and touching our foreheads.

_Hey, Tsuki, do you know where Nii-san is going? _

I looked over to Sasuke and shrugged.

_He does this so much that I'm too tired to find out. _

Sasuke nodded and both of us walked into the house.

When Sasuke and I were 3, we discovered that we could talk to and feel the feelings of each other telepathically, and only each other. We conclude that it was a twin thing and kept it from our parents. The only person that knows is Nii-san because it's practically impossible to hide anything from him. At first, we could only communicate through direct eye contact. Then as we kept practicing with it, we began to notice that we could 'talk' without direct eye contact but had to be very close. Lately, we've gotten good enough that we can communicate from anywhere in the house. We're hoping that with enough time and practice, we'll able to communicate between an infinite distance. We could also block each other whenever we wish. For example, if either Sasuke or I gets too frustrated or angry and our logical thinking stops functioning, we won't be able to communicate. But it has only happened a few times so we're not really worried about that. I just hope we could get better at it soon.

**Spirit Plane**

"Who gave her the ability to telepathically communicate with her brother?" Asked a woman wearing a royal blue kimono with golden flower patterns. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with a golden pin with little chains or flowers dangling. In her hands, she held a thick book with the words, "_World's Knowledge_" written on the front cover.

"I did, Wisdom," answered Fate, sitting on a comfortable chair like couch, playing with her light brown hair color.

"You know that is very unwise." Wisdom retorted.

Fate got up, stared at her, "We basically threw her soul into a brand new world just when it was getting ready to begin its eternal rest. I thought that giving her a special ability would aid her in some way, it's the least I could do for her. Plus, it's not like I gave her the ability to read every person's mind to relax."

Wisdom sighed, "I understand your need to do something for this child, but you know we are not supposed to give people abilities just because we like them."

Fate lowered her gaze, "I know, but **I **saw her fate, Wisdom, you have no idea what's waiting for her. I just wanted to something."

Wisdom shot a sympathetic look towards Fate, "That must have been hard, but you know, you are cursed with this horrible fate of yours, Fate."

Fate smiled weakly, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I don't know, did it work?" Wisdom chuckled. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to."

Fate nodded and thought to herself. _I'm sorry little one, this is all I can do for now, good luck. _

**Dinner Time**

"Where's Father?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"He's still busy with work, he told us to eat without him." Mother answered not looking at Sasuke's excited form moving around the room.

Hearing that Father won't make it, Sasuke's movement slowed and smile saddened. Unlike Sasuke, who often longed for Father's approval and acknowledgment, I really didn't care. Something in me just thought that I shouldn't try so hard to get someone else's approval or acknowledgment when I'm trying to be my own person.

"I'm home." Came a voice from the front of the house. Hearing the voice, Sasuke perked back up and ran towards the door. I followed close behind.

When we arrived, we were greeted by an unusual sign. Standing with Nii-san was his friend, Izumi Uchiha. Although they have never, well Nii-san, have never openly declared their relationship, Sasuke and I (even Mama) know that they are totally a thing.

"Good evening, Izumi-nee-san." Sasuke and I greeted politely.

Izumi bent down to our eye level and smile warmly, "Aww, you two just the cutest things ever! Itachi, how could ever say no to them?"

As if it was on cue, all of us (including Izumi) turned to Nii-san and put on our best puppy eyes on. I could tell that Nii-san was in a difficult position and almost smirked. It was fun messing with him.

_You can say that again. _Sasuke said telepathically.

I won't lie, I couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on my face. And I could feel Sasuke trying with every ounce of his strength to not break.

Thankfully, Mama came and broke the tension, "What's… Oh, Izumi-chan, I wasn't aware you were coming over tonight."

Izumi sigh and slightly pouted, unhappy that she wasn't able to tease Nii-san longer. "Good evening, Uchiha-san, sorry for the intrusion, I **was** going home but Itachi here insist on inviting me over for dinner. But I don't want to be any trouble so I'll just go home."

She bowed, but before she could take one step towards the door, Mama stopped her, "Nonsense! We would love to have over for dinner, wouldn't we Itachi?"

Nii-san's face began to turn red, seeing his embarrassment, Sasuke and I couldn't hold in our laughter any longer and burst out laughing.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun, Tsukina-chan, we have a guest. Also, you shouldn't embarrass your brother in front of his girlfriend," Mama said with a teasing smile.

"Mother!" Nii-san shouted.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it, like always, questions and comments are welcomed. **


	4. Observations

**I want to give a BIG thank you to everyone that favorite and followed this story, the new followers/favoriters are…**

_**shippudenn596**_

_** SuirenAhri**_

_** Greed4**_

_** Eagle0203**_

_** Dominator1214**_

_** Biohazard2211**_

_** Arelin**_

_** TheWhiteFang597**_

_** Pikachu17**_

_** Pat123**_

_** edricoft**_

**As always, thanks for keeping with this story, I LOVE YOU ALL! And I want to thank **_**Le055Li0n **_**and all the Guests for the new reviews! Remember, reviews makes an author feel inspired and will lead to faster updates! ENJOY! **

**3 Years Later **

"We're finally going to the academy tomorrow!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly as we stroll around the Uchiha district.

I beamed brightly then skipped in front of him and began to walk backward with my hands behind my back, "I'm also excited that Nii-san was able to convince Father to come too!"

Both of us shared a look. Ever since Nii-san joined the ANBU, seeing him once a week was a miracle. Whenever Sasuke or I ask him to train us he would always poke our foreheads and say "maybe next time." I mean we don't blame him or anything, we know that the ANBU is a serious business. So it was incredibly unexpected when Nii-san personally went to convince Father to attend our entrance ceremony.

Sasuke nodded, "I think Nii-san is staying at home for a while, maybe we can get him to train us!"

I stopped walking backward and returned to walking by his side, "You go ahead, I think I'll just go stroll around the village and see if there is anything interesting going on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you're so interested in the village affairs anyway."

I sighed, "I'm not interested in village affairs, I'm interested in gossips and rumors that the villagers talk about. You'd be surprised by how many interesting things you can learn just by walking around the village."

"Ohhh, so basically, you're eavesdropping on them." Sasuke clarified with a smirk.

"I DO NOT EAVESDROP! I AM OBSERVING!" I shouted after hearing his accusations. "I am training my information gathering skill, what are you doing, besides tripping over yourself?" I said the last two words with a mocking tone, trying to see his reaction.

Sasuke just laughed, "Tsuki, it's not gonna work this time!"

Ever since that one time when he rolled his ankle trying to be like Nii-san, I would often make fun of him for it. Normally he gets embarrassed and then tries to attack me using his anger and frustration, but this time he's too drunk on happiness due to Nii-san's long term break, to care about my silly banter.

"Yeah, yeah, go have fun with Nii-san, tell him that I'll be back by 5," I said as Sasuke begins to walk away from me.

"Ok, and you have fun training your 'observations' skills!" Sasuke shouted, waving goodbye as he ran towards the head Uchiha household.

Like him, I get upset when he calls my training 'eavesdropping.' I mean I can see where he comes from but he does not need to keep making fun of it!

_I'll stop when you stop bring up the training accident, and it __**was an accident**__!_

I scoffed. _Go away Sasuke! _

I could feel his snickers and blocked him from my mind.

I suddenly felt something odd and glanced at the bushes on the left of me. I could feel that something was there, but can't exactly pin-point it. I shrugged, deciding that it was just my paranoia, and walked towards the village.

"HA! Catch me if you can!" Shouted a voice from the rooftops.

Then suddenly, paint cans and brushes came flying my way. Instinctively, I jumped out of the way to avoid the paint. I looked up and saw a certain blond-hair youth with bright blue eyes and a whisker-marked face running from a horde of shinobi.

He looked down towards where the paint landed and spotted me, "are you ok?" He shouted.

I smiled, even being chased by shinobi that are way more skilled than himself, he stopped to see if I was ok because I saw paint and brushes flying towards me. "I'm ok but are sure you can escape all those shinobi?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a big foxy grin as announced, "Of course! After all, if I'm going to become Hokage one day, outrunning some shinobi should be as easy as eating Ramen!"

"Become Hokage?" I questioned.

He nodded, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, will become Hokage, and then everyone will acknowledge me!"

I stared at him, but before I could answer him a voice shouted from afar, "NARUTO!"

Naruto began to panic and waved at me, "Well nice talking to you, but I really have to go so byeee!"

Before I could wave back he was already long gone from my line of sight. The strangest thing about his declaration of wanting to be Hokage is that I felt completely certain that he will accomplish that goal, and everyone will know the name, Naruto Uzumaki. I smiled and thought to myself, _you're going to be an interesting guy, Naruto_.

"Look, that demon brat is at it again."

"I don't get why Lord Third didn't kick this monster out yet."

I glanced over towards the voices. It was two women buying groceries. It was always like this whenever Naruto causes trouble. At first, I thought they were just saying these things because of all the pranks and mischief that he causes, but as I continue observing the villagers and Naruto's interactions I learn that the villager despises Naruto to an extreme degree. That got me wondering why so I went home and asked Mama and Father. They both tried their hardest to avoid answering the question and in the end, I got scolded and still didn't get anywhere close to the answer. Then I tried Nii-san next. He was more approachable but still didn't give me any answers. After trying numerous different ways and asking even more people, I came to the conclusion that this was an S-class secret that people should be forbidden to talk about.

I sighed and began the walk back home, wondering, again, why people would think someone as happy and bright as Naruto to be a monster, and why is it an S-class secret. I keep trying to find out more by observing the villager and Naruto, but I would always hit a dead end.

As I continue to sulk, I noticed the same presence that was here this morning. I looked around again hoping to find something. Finding nothing, I decided to just ask Nii-san about when I get home. With that thought in mind, I ran home unknown of the dangerous air that is slowly suffocating the Uchiha clan.

**Unknown location within the Spirit Plane**

"Darling, do think you want to go through with this, you who she is right?" A beautiful woman with a pale green floor-length dress and golden-colored hair asked with a worry expression on her face and tears threatening to fall out of her brown eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, she will not fall into their hands, I'll do anything to correct my mistake, I promise you, we will not lose our child to those filthy scums." Reassured a man in a pitch-black tuxedo his blood-red eyes gleaming with fury, one hand holding the women while the other resting in his raven-colored hair.

If anyone were to look behind the dark curtains that are behind them, they would see a white bird, the purest white, sleeping soundly while slowly burning everything around it…

**Thanks for reading! Comments/reviews are welcomed and encouraged! ** __


	5. Naruto

**HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE! Thanks for the continued support from both past and new viewers/followers/favoriters, and here are the new ones **

_**Blu3b3rryT3a**_

_** Phelipebr**_

_** gruntsbreeder**_

_** Rav3798**_

**I want to thank **_**Blu3b3rryT3a **_**for the new review. Also, I just wanted everyone to know that I will be going back through the chapters to fix any mistake and/or rewrite some things to make the story flow/make more sense. Check it out if you want, but there won't be huge changes so, you don't really have to read it to understand the rest. Oh, and the Uchiha Massacre arc is coming soon so stay with me cause the ride is gonna get bumpy after that! Enjoy!**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, rubbing my tired eyes I said sleepily, "Who is it?"

Not missing a beat, my bedroom door opened and an excited Sasuke ran in. "Tsuki! We're finally in the academy! We're one step closer to be like Nii-san!" Then he jumped on my bed and hugged me.

Wait. Sasuke just hugged me? Who is this and what have they done to Sasuke?!

"Chill out, I'm just excited, don't be a weirdo," Sasuke said rolling his eyes and letting go of me.

It took me another 30 seconds before my brain finally started to work again. Then I rolled my eyes, "Why are you so excited? It's just the academy, and today's just the entrance ceremony, it's not like they're gonna teach up Jonin leveled jutsu."

Before he could answer, Mama walked in, "Good morning you two, excited?"

Sasuke and I nodded.

Mama smiled, "Alright then, you two better get ready cause we're leaving soon! Sasuke, let your sister fully wake up first, then you can bother her."

Mama motioned him to leave and he gave an upset sigh. I watched him leave and gave Mama a smile, showing my thanks. Mama smiled back and closed the door.

I got out of my bed and went to get ready for the day. I picked out a lavender color short dress with silver sakura patterns. Underneath the dress, I wore white shorts. Then I put on some black arm-length gloves and knee socks. After making sure that my outfit was acceptable, I put my raven-colored hair in a high ponytail.

As I'm getting ready to leave my room, I saw something shiny from the corner of my eyes. A kunai. I shrugged and conceal the kunai in my outfit, can't be too careful right? I looked around my room one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Once I was satisfied, I walked towards the bathroom for personal hygiene. After finishing, I walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Looking around the kitchen I saw or in this case, didn't see, Nii-san anywhere. "Where's Nii-san?"

Mama looked at me, "He left this morning on an emergency call and won't be back for another few days."

"Oh," I glanced towards Sasuke, then back towards Mama, "What about Father?"

Mama smiled, "He'll be there, I promise."

I nodded, sat down beside Sasuke and began eating my breakfast, letting my thoughts circle around wildly within my mind.

**Entrance Ceremony**

"Welcome to the academy entrance ceremony, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. All of you are on the path of becoming a Shinobi of the Leaf. Each of you has the will of fire within you. Remember, no matter how hard things get around you, never give up, and you will have a successful future. Because sometimes, you need bad things to happen to inspire you to change and grow. Life is about making mistakes and then fixing them. Most importantly, enjoy the joys of childhood. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as Lord Third finished his speech. I looked around, I saw Mama and Father talking to another teacher with Sasuke standing beside them.

I was about to join them when I notice a blond sitting on the swing all alone. Naruto Uzumaki, "The Demon." I scoffed at myself for even thinking about calling him that. I walked over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" I said taking a seat on the grass next to him and facing the crowd of people.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I'm finally in the academy!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him, even though that exclamation shows his excitement and happiness, I could clearly see the sadness that lingered in his beautiful cerulean eyes. The depth of sadness that he felt was reflected so clearly in his eyes that I couldn't help but feel pity for him. Without a word, I got up and hugged him, tightly, comforting him, "It's ok to cry Naruto, I'm sorry that I didn't notice until now."

Every time that I see him running around the village, I'd always ignore his childish actions and walk right past him without a second thought. Even though I've never belittled or discriminated against him, I've never stopped or intervened with the villagers that did. I have never been more disappointed in myself.

"What's the point?" Naruto whispered, lightly pushing me off himself and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"What's the point of crying when it doesn't change a thing?" He said looking at the grass with a sad smile.

I reached my hand towards him, trying to comfort him again, but stopped mid-air. He's right, crying alone never solves anything. I looked down the guilt that was inside of me suddenly feeling heavier.

I knew that Naruto is an orphan, and I never approached him because of the things that villagers said. Looking back at it now, I wish I wasn't so useless and actually tried to help him. But I just stood there, watching, listening, and doing nothing.

I shook my head, dwelling on the past won't change a thing, I have to focus on now, and now Naruto needs cheering up and this time, I am not letting him down.

"Demon." Came a voice from within the crowd.

"Can't believe they allowed **it** to enter the academy!"

"They're just begging for it to go on a rampage and destroy the village for good!"

My eyes shot towards the voices, sending the "Uchiha Glare" to whoever it was. Unable to locate exactly who said it, I let out an angry huff and firmly stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, crying doesn't change a thing, but sometimes you just have to cry. Because after you cry you'll feel lighter." Determination firing in my eyes. "I know crying alone sucks, it doesn't make you feel any lighter, just more o lonely. But, you're not alone now so you can and should cry, I promise, I will try to help."

Naruto stared at me, mouth hanging slightly open, dumbfounded.

Seeing his surprised face I began to smile sheepishly, embarrassed that I just told someone to cry, "I'm sorry… I was just… you totally don't have to… sorry for being so blunt… I just wanted you to know I'm here for you… but not like romantically… ahh… I'm sorry… ahh…" I rambled and began to slightly panic.

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything a voice called out, "Tsuki! What are you doing?"

I stopped rambling and looked towards the voice. "Sasuke! I thought you were with Father. What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you the same question, Tsuki, you ok? Cause I just heard some weird stuff."

"AHHH! Forget you heard ANYTHING!" I shouted, my face turning bright red due to embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed and noticed Naruto, "Who… are you?"

Naruto snapping out of his daze. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" He beamed, the early sadness slowly disappearing.

"Oh! I just remember I never told you my name! Silly me, I'm Tsukina Uchiha, nice to meet you." I smiled warmly. "And this," pointing to Sasuke, "is my twin brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey! Why did you tell strangers my name?!" Sasuke protested.

I smiled, "Silly, he's not a stranger, he's my friend."

Naruto froze, I could see tears that are threatening to fall out. He sniffed, "I… I… am?"

"Of course!" I beamed. "Unless you don't want to be friends," I said acting a little uncertain.

Naruto quickly shook his head, "No, no, no, I DO want to be your friend! I was just surprised that's all, I heard that Uchihas are normally cold and mean people..."

I laughed, "You're not far from the truth though, there are Uchihas that are as cold as ice."

Sasuke closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and sighed, "Seriously Tsuki, how did this dobe ever manage to become your friend?"

I gasped dramatically and punched him lightly, "Sasuke! Rude much? You know you're just proving his point..."

"She's right, teme!" Naruto retorted back with a foxy grin.

Sasuke twitched and curled his hands into fists and punched Naruto, then smiled evilly, "Say that again, dobe."

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke begin to bicker and throwing punches. I sighed and said to myself, "What did I just do…"

**Thanks so much for reading! I don't know, but I feel like this is going to fast, maybe I should slow down a little, what do you guys think? Please review if you have any questions or comments. Thanks! **


	6. IMPORTANT NEWS FOR TSUKINA UCHIHA

**Hey everyone! I have good news and bad news...**

**Bad News**

**There won't be any updates for some time because I have decided to rewrite the whole story cause I just didn't like how it is going right now, but don't worry the plot will pretty much stay the same, I just did not like the way I'm organizing the story at all, so I'm so sorry.**

**Good News **

**When I rewrite I will write EVERY CHAPTER!!! So then I can have a update schedule or something, I don't know yet but I'm planning on writing all of the chapters before posting any of them so I can constantly go back and change the stuff. Also, instead of posting it all on a completely new story page I'm just going to take the old chapters down as I am uploading new ones, so you guys that are following this story will NOT miss anything the second I am finished with the story and begins posting, I hope that's ok with you guys... **

**Now if anyone has any questions, PM me and I'll try to answer them. **

**I am really sorry everyone, but remember, when I get back, Tsukina Uchiha is going to be better than ever, so please be patient with me cause I promise you this story is going to be really good. (At least that's my hope) Sorry and Thanks you! **

**Until then, lots of love from Somethinggoodandbad.**


End file.
